A Sonamy Life!
by SonicTeamerX
Summary: Here is a great story of how Sonic will confess his feelings for Amy. and read the story to find out what happens. SONAMY! and other couples!
1. Chapter 1:A mysterious or familiar thing

SONAMY LIFE STORY

Chapter1: The Mysterious or familiar figure

AGES (BELOW)

Sonic-19

Shadow-(unknown)

Tails-17

Knuckles-20

Amy-18

Rouge-20

Cream-17

Tikal-(lets just say 20)

Sally-19

This story starts off with the famous blue blur everyone calls Sonic, hanging out with shadow. They were at (watching) Tails' house while he was gone. Sonic was just surfing through the channels on the TV while shadow was on the lookout for trouble.

But both hedgehogs turned when they saw the TV flash. What did you do you faker Shadow said not caring Sonic shrugged then saw a ghostly, fat and ugly figure it was announcing to see sonic because it kidnapped Amy (wow who does that sound like). So here is when the Story actually starts!

This chapter was short just to start off the Story so other chapters will be longer.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2: Confess or not

SONAMY LIFE STORY Chapter2: confess or not

Sonic was running over to Eggman s base.  
If Eggman even lays a finger on her he s a dead man sonic said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sonic ran in the door seeing Amy locked up in a cage OHH SONIC Amy screamed I m here Amy don t worry. But when he finished he got punched in the back by Metal Sonic he fell to the floor and tripped Metal but he jumped and blasted Sonic with a laser Eggman just stood there and watched but suddenly he was knocked unconscious by a smash of a fist on his head.  
Metal lost control and blew up because of his creator knocked out. Sonic freed Amy and went to Knuckles.

Sonic:Thanks Knuckles.  
Knuckles:hmph.. looks like you needed my help anyway.  
Sonic:WHATS that suppose to mean I could of destroy that bastard by myself!  
Knuckles:whhhhhhhhhhat evvver!

While Sonic was arguing with Knuckles Amy started to leave.

Amy:they are always fighting oh well...  
Sonic:Amy WAIT!  
Amy:huh?  
Sonic:um uh uh uh uh uh Amy:well...

Sonic gulp and said nevermind and ran off. Sonic knew he had blew it he loved Amy but he was to shy to admit it. Amy just stood there confused and left. Knuckles just sat there with his eyes widend and jaw dropped. Only him and Sonic knew what would happen.

8:00 Tails house

Tails got back home and saw that sonic wasn't saw Knuckles whispering something in Shadow's ear. (you should know what he's whispering already) Tails went up to them.

Tails:hey guys what were you talking about.  
Knuckles:listen, after me and Sonic knocked out eggman I saw Sonic about to confess his love to Amy!  
Tails:WELL DID HE!  
Shadow:Nope Tails:Damn!

(okay you might think tails can't curse well he's 17 so he matured)  
Tails turned wildly and was thinking of something while Shadow and Knuckles were having a coversation.

Shadow:Speaking of love don't you have a crush on Cream!  
Tails:w.. WHAT!  
Knuckles: come'on Tails you know you like her.  
Tails:... well I gotta go I have to um... find Sonic yeah thats it see ya.

And with that Tails was gone. Shadow and Knuckles knew he was lieing and started laughing.  
But Shadow just got an idea.

(TO BE CONTINUED)  
DUN DUN DUN whats gonna happen next!


	3. Chapter 3:The plan

SONAMY LIFE STORY Chapter 3:The plan

Sonic was stuck deep in his thoughts thinking why he ran from Amy.  
Mean while.

Shadow:alright since everybody is a couple except Sonic and Amy we will go to my private club we will all dance and have fun and blah blah blah then we all will make Sonic and Amy be on the dance floor by them selves so they can um you know.

Rouge raises her hand.

Shadow:No I'm not talking about sex! anyway Tails go get sonic,  
Knuckles go get Amy, I will go set up my club, and you three girls will try to make Amy and Sonic get alone okay.

Everyone yelled okay and were off!

10:00 outside of Shadows club

Rouge: Shit! Shadow how the hell is your club bigger than mine!  
Shadow:Can't tell you that!  
Sonic:(man oh man I hope I don't have to dance with Amy.)  
Tails:huh...oh well..  
Sonic:(Crap I forgot Tails can read mines)

Everyone went in, partyed, danced, and somewhat got lucky?  
Now there talking about sex.

Knuckles: okay start the plan girls.

Rouge pushed Sonic into the dance floor. Tikal and Cream got Amy into the dance floor too.

Sonic:(damnit now its just me and Amy out here is this the right time?)  
Amy:(I hope Sonic doesn't run away again I hope he'll dance with me,  
Sonic:Amy I have something to tell you.

Amy:yes?  
Sonic well its that I.. I.. L..ov Tails:TELL HER THE SHIT ALREADY Sonic:I love you Amy rose!

After Amy heard that tears fell from her eyes and she ran up to sonic and they kissed for 2 minutes straight and it was a passionate kiss that made Sonic and Amy happy to be engaged.

Amy:wow he really does love me!

(THE END)!  
If it wasn't that good the reason is that this is my first story! 


End file.
